


Gone?

by lasairfhiona



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a pain in their ass but now that she was gone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone?

He didn't like her.  In fact, most days he hated her.  They had been oil and water since they day she came aboard Galactica.  She was a hotshot troublemaker who needed taken down a peg or two but always seemed to come out on top, especially where the old man was concerned.  It didn't matter that she was a damn fine pilot and soldier, he'd never admit it to her.  He knew what she said about him in private was only marginally nastier than what she said to his face. She'd never mixed words when it came to him and he'd done the same.

Then New Caprica happened.  Her capture.  What he'd gone through.  Now their worlds are much closer than they ever had been before.  There was a new understanding between them.  It didn't change the fact she was out of control most of the time, but lately he had a better understanding as to why.


End file.
